Heartbreak
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Everything was going good for everyone...everyone but Gwen.Her relationship with Trent is getting really stressful so she goes to the person she has the most in common with.Can one night change everything for everyone..?Meant to be a D/C oneshot Minor G/D


**This is a little one-shot sort of thing inspired by a pic my sis drew of Courtney crying. I didn't think that was in any way possible for her, but it made me really want to write a scenario where it would be near impossible for her not to. So enjoy :)**

It was high noon when he decided to have a romantic occasion with his love Courtney. Of coarse he wasn't 'manly' enough to tell her straight to her face. He was forced to write a sappy letter and leave it on her bunk, hoping that she'd be the one to find it. Besides, how could anyone mistake the letter to be theirs. She was the only one he was after and everyone knew it. They'd have to be downright dumb, like Lindsey, to even think it was meant for them. Whatever, though. He'd just tell whoever showed up that he was waiting for someone and to fuck off. It was completely easy and pain free. Nothing could go wrong.

Courtney was off at the beach with Bridgette, trying her best to have fun and relax. She had been near insanity due to this stupid game and knew that no one liked her anymore…well almost everyone. She smiled to herself as she thought of her bad boy Duncan and what surprises he had in store for her next. "Courtney. Are you alive??" Bridgette's voice intruded, snapping her out of her dazed state. "Y-Yeah. Let's get going." she murmured softly, mind still lingering on Duncan.

As Courtney walked away Gwen was sitting at the docks, dangling her feet just above the water. She loved the way it looked when it was undisturbed by anything. It calmed her down more then anything in the world. She sighed softly, the silence surrounding her in a veil of peace. Unfortunately she wasn't lucky enough to have it last. Heather's sharp voice ruined it all. "Of coarse you'd be here. No one does that. Then again I guess you would be here. The stupidest place for the stupidest girl." she was so used to Heather's snide remarks that it just went in one ear and out the other. "You know, just because you're a Goth doesn't mean you can ignore me. I exist too." She growled

"Beat it." she growled, running her fingers gingerly through her hair. She really needed a bath. Her hair felt greasy and it was starting to lose it's shine. Still, it was defiantly better then Heathers hair, considering she had none. She then proceeded to raise up into a standing position and leave, stopping momentarily as she saw Trent walk by. She shrank, worried that he might see her and go crazy with the number nine thing again. Not that she didn't like him, she loved him very much. It had just started fading at the start of TDA, more then likely because he had gone a little crazy over her and Duncan. They were just friends, really good friends, but friends none-the-less. He just didn't understand. She sighed, relived he had missed her or just flat out ignored her. She then continued at a fast walking pace to her cabin so that she could rest, thinking about Trent and his obvious jealousy all the while.

Somehow she had managed to avoid all of her fellow campers on the way and was thoroughly pleased with herself. She made her way over to her bunk, freezing mid-step when a piece of parchment on the bed across from hers caught her eye. She debated whether or not she should check it out, it really wasn't any of her business. Still, something was urging her to go and check it out, that she wouldn't regret it. As much as she tried to fight it she couldn't help but go and pick it up to read it. It was written rather poorly and looked that of chicken scratch. Still, she managed to make out most of it.

Dear Courtney,

I need to tell you something. I don't know why I didn't just tell you to your face, but that's not the point. If you're interested in this bad boy then bring your sexy self down to the dock for a surprise. I love you babe. Hope to see you soon.'

He didn't sign his name but she automatically knew it was Duncan. No one else in their right mind would talk to Courtney like that unless they had a death wish. Even so he was pushing it. Of coarse he loved pushing the limits to see how far he could go before she was ready to damage him. It was an obvious passion, getting her all worked up. She sighed longingly…if only Trent acted that way. He wouldn't dare to go that out there, only did little things like gave her an extra muffin or saved her a seat. He never came out there and told her how hot she was or that he thought she was the perfect girl. She stared down at the letter for a moment more before placing it back on the bunk.

She really didn't feel like laying down anymore. She was to upset to relax or sleep. She needed someone to make her feel better and she knew exactly who it would be.

It was near sundown and she still hadn't shown up at the dock and Duncan was starting to loss his nerve over it too. Did she not want to see him? Did she really not like him as much as he thought? Ha, no way. She was totally into him, come on, she had kissed him on multiple occasions. There was no way it had been an act either. Princess wasn't like that, she would never lead someone on like he had others. Not that he had lead her on!! He had loved her from the start, no question about it and now she loved him back. She would come, he could feel it.

Gwen searched all over for him, desperately needing his help. She had managed to run into everyone she didn't want to see, Cody, Heather, Harold, and even Courtney. Fortunately Courtney seemed preoccupied playing in the sand with Bridgette to notice her. Thank god. She, much like Trent, had turned into a royal pain in the ass ever since she had returned. She had obviously decided that I was threatening her relationship with Duncan and took it upon herself to make every moment of my life a living hell. She swore, she needs to take a pill, then maybe she would actually have friends other then Duncan. She headed dejectedly to the beach opposite her to avoid her wrath if she happened to snap out of her state of bliss and see me.

On her way she noticed someone sitting on the dock as if they were waiting for someone. Duncan! It had to be him. That's where he told Courtney to meet him. To bad she wouldn't get the message until after nightfall. That was fine with her. This was just what she needed to forget about her problems. She immediately changed my coarse so that was headed toward him. "Duncan." she called out. "It's me." she got his attention, but it was obvious she wasn't the person he was expecting by the way his face fell dramatically.

"Oh…hi Gwen. What are you doing here?" he murmured softly, sounding depressed.

She noticed and felt sorta bad for getting his hopes up. Then again, at least now they could sympathize with each other better. "I don't have much else to do. Trent's getting way to weird and everyone else is doing SOMETHING. I feel useless." she finished dejectedly, moving to the end of the dock and sitting down next to Duncan. She noticed he had his eyes on her a bit warily and wasn't sure why. She passed it off as him being afraid of what Courtney would think of this situation.

"You're not useless. At least he still likes you. Courtney won't even show up and talk to me." he sounded so sad as the words passed his lips, a defeated expression now on his face.

She sighed, feeling obligated to cheer him up. "You know that isn't true. She loves you more then anything in the world. You of all people should know that. Why else would she put up with you and be such a bitch to anyone that takes an unholy interest in you?" She comforted, moving my arm around his shoulder . He looked taken aback at first, but quickly grew accustomed to it, acting as if her arm wasn't even there.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Then why isn't she here now?" he challenged, eager for her answer.

She hesitated a moment, uneasy by suddenly being thrown into the spotlight. "She's been off playing with Bridgette all day. So unless she's gone lesbo I think you're fine as far as her loving you." she teased, smiling innocently.

He looked lamely at her at first, a smirk slowly forming on his face. Gwen could be pretty funny when she wanted to be. Then he did something that he never thought he would even think of doing, he kissed her on the cheek.

Courtney had had about as much as she could take from these idiots for one day and wouldn't even stand to be around Bridgette for another second. All she wanted to do was go back to her cabin and pass out. She had done so much with so much enthusiasm that she felt if she did anything but walk she would explode. She especially wouldn't be able to take Duncan's teasing. She hoped to dear god that she wouldn't run into him. She just didn't have the patience.

As she continued back everything was oddly quiet and it was starting to freak her out. Of coarse she liked it, but nothing was ever this quiet when 22 teens were around. Perhaps everyone was still back at the beach being retarded. But wait…she hadn't seen Duncan all day and that Goth girl hadn't been there either. She felt a sudden surge of anger at the thought of them hanging out with each other. There was no telling what they were up to. They did just about everything together, they had even worked to get the bus to breakdown so that they could stay here for the night. She felt about ready to kill the both of them when she reached her destination. She was so mad that she punched the wall out of habit, no thanks to Duncan's influence. She cried out in pain, holding her hand gingerly. This did nothing but make her mood even worse. She growled, irritated. She glowered at nothing in particular as she prepared to lay down and sleep her anger off when something caught her eye. At first she wanted to rip it up so that she could ruin someone else's day, but noticed that it wasn't for someone else…it was for her. Her name was scribble in near illegible writing that could only be one person. She snatched the letter up greedily, scanning the room to make sure no one was around before opening it. It was short but just what she needed. It made all the fury fade from her body and filled her with a feeling of content. She hugged the letter close to her chest, smiling happily. She was so gonna go meet him, there was no doubt in her mind. If anyone he would be able to make her fell like she was important.

Back at the dock no far from where Courtney was Gwen and Duncan were staring at each other as if they had seen a ghost. "I-I'm sorry." he whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

She didn't say anything for a time, unsure of what his intentions were. Did he think of her romantically? Or was it supposed to be an enthusiastic thank-you? She wasn't sure. "No problem. I know what you mean." I reassured, smiling with sincerity.

He smiled back, scooting closer by accident in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. Gwen didn't realize this and found herself blushing lightly. Then it all happened so fast. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled him down to her level, locking her lips with his. Duncan was thoroughly shocked and roughly pushed her off of him, nearly knocking her off the dock and into the water. She blinked confusedly back at him, not understanding the signs he was giving. At first he seemed to be tempting her to do more and more, but now he was downright disgusted. "What the hell was that!! Are you out of your mind!!" he shrieked, eyes narrowed into slits.

Gwen cowered under his intense gaze, lost for words. At least Courtney was still at the beach and wouldn't have to know about all of this. She'd already done her fair share of life ruining. Pretty soon she'd be as bad as Heather. Then the snap of a twig caught her attention and she was horrorstruck to see Courtney standing before her, face ridden with distress, anger, and worst of all heartbreak. She looked as if she were about to cry and all that was stopping her was her integrity. She wasn't one to show weakness and if she were to now she would lose all she had left. "Noo…" Gwen breathed to herself.

Duncan didn't hear Gwen at all but he sensed that something was wrong by the way she had frozen and immediately jerked his head in the same direction as she was looking. What he saw made his heart fall into his stomach and a sudden panic fill him. No, no, no!! This couldn't be happening! He loved her. Loved her so very, very much. He had never wanted to hurt her and now, thanks to Gwen, everything was ruined. He wanted so much to yell and scream at Gwen till his voice cracked, but he knew that would accomplish nothing. He had to fix this as best he could before he lost her forever. "Courtney…look, I didn't-" he began, stopping short as Courtney cut in.

"NO!!! You look!! I believed in you!! I trusted you more then anyone I've ever met!! I let you in, despite the fact I knew better!!! I didn't think you would do this to me!!! I gave you my freaking heart and soul for gods sake!!! I LOVED YOU!!!!!!" she shrieked disconcertedly, on the verge of breaking down. Adding in a much softer tone, "And I thought you loved me too…" I felt what was left of my heart being crushed into dust by her words. Even when she didn't mean to she easily made you feel extremely guilty and as if the blame was completely yours to hold. He didn't know what to say. She had shot down all his reasons in one go. It was true, he was a horrible person and he didn't deserve someone like her. "I'm sorry…I never wanted this…" he muttered sullenly, I really do love you…"

She didn't care what he had to say she felt like her world was ending and she would soon be crushed by the weight of the pain. She had wanted nothing more then to stay by his side for as long as the both of them wanted. Now that she'd lost him, she tried desperately to hold on to her only pride…her dignity. She opened her mouth to scream, but it came out all wrong, like a blubbering baby. "Don't lie to me anymore!!! I don't want you to hurt me, now that I know the truth!! I HATE YOU!!!" at this point she couldn't hold the tears back any longer and she was about ready to run when she felt a pair of strong hands holding her wrists. She normally would have ordered whoever to release her or she would permanently destroy their lives, but right now she could barely think. "L-Let go!! D-Don't touch me! I-I…I hate you!!" she whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes at last and streaking her face.

Duncan was tempted to let her go forever and never think about what they had had and ,even worse, what they could have been. Yet for some reason he couldn't release his grip on her hands. He felt as if he was no longer in control of his body even as he spoke, "Courtney. Look at me." he didn't mean to, but he sounded demanding, "You know me better then anyone else and you know I'd never do this. Please, Courtney, I love you."

Courtney's lip quivered as she stared back at him, wanting nothing more then to get as far away from him and here as possible. "N-No. I d-don't trust you…n-not anymore. I-I don't want this." she rattled on in that same pathetic voice, body trembling slightly. It was then as she noticed his grip had loosened that she ripped out of his hold and took off running to the cabin. She didn't make it far before she stumbled and tripped over a stray stick, falling head first onto the hard ground. She tried to raise up but was trembling so badly that she couldn't get up into a standing position without falling back down. She banged the ground with her fists as she screamed to no one in particular, her uncontrollable sobbing causing her 'screams' to sound muffled. After a moment of this she curled into a tight ball, burying her head in her knees and whimpering lightly to herself about how everyone was out to get her and no one cared about what happened to her.

Duncan just watched her for a time, frozen in place. He did this. He never thought it could happen…but it did. He had hurt her more then anyone could have. His eyes stung as tears threatened to fall and his throat became desperate for water. Then as she started to slowly rock herself back and forth he noticed his letter in a crumpled heap on the ground. He stared at it a moment before bending down to pick it up. He slowly smoothed it out, seeing the scribbled letters now smeared. He sighed dejectedly, walking unhurriedly toward Courtney. She didn't notice him all the while, consumed with calming herself and reducing the flow of tears. Yet, the harder she tried the worse it got. Only when he bent down next to her did she see him and become even more frantic. "N-No!! D-Don't…no." although she was extremely outraged with him her sadness was enough to overpower it and hold the place of most dominant emotion.

Duncan knew he was pushing it as he wrapped his arms around her, but he really didn't care. All he wanted was to see her smile and he would do whatever it took to make it happen. "Courtney, calm down. I-I can't stand you like this. P-Please." even he was starting to stutter as he spoke, it was all to much for him.

N-NO!! I-I won't!! I-I-I can't…" she blubbered, sobs choking her.

Duncan proceeded to rest his head on her shoulder, his mouth right beside her ear so that he only had to whisper for her to hear. "Courtney, please. I love you more then anything in the world and could never love anyone so much. Never. I know you hate me for what I did, but know this, no matter where you go or how you feel about me…I will always love you. You are my world now and nothing could ever change that. Please…forgive me." he muttered soothingly, tears slipping from his eyes at last.

Courtney didn't speak for a time, but he knew she was thinking hard about what he said and maybe even contemplating forgive and forget the series of unfortunate events. Her sobs had even started to die down and her body stop shaking completely. "I-I…don't know." she breathed, breathing a notch above normal.

He sighed deeply, nuzzling her slightly. "I don't know either…" he murmured softly, his breathe tickling her neck. He loosened his hold on her, giving her the freedom to chose whether she wanted to stay or go. Strange as it sounds she decided to stay, turning in his hold so that she was facing him. She gazed up into his tear filled eyes a moment before burying her face in his warm chest and throwing her arms around him, saying softly, "Let's just start over…"

**So what do you think? Is it half way in character? Even if it wasn't I had fun with it all the same. Some constructive criticism wouldn't hurt either. Review!!! :D**


End file.
